1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical receiver module, and in particular to a technology of collecting light toward a light receiving section.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the optical receiver module used for optical communication or the like is provided with a collecting lens, and a light receiving section for receiving the light collected by the collection lens (see JP 5-224101 A).